El equipo especial
by Monkey D. Lucky
Summary: Esta es la historia de un charmander de nombre Drago, que lo perido todo y ahora junto a Fang un poochyena salvaran a los debiles y castigar el mal


**Buenas, este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic de pokemón, vean el capítulo entero y me encontraran abajo**

Se veía a un charmander corriendo en un bosque, lo raro de este pokemón era que llevaba ropa, la cual consistía en una musculosa negra, un pantalón deportivo negro con un agujero de donde salía su cola y unas botas negras (hechas para la línea evolutiva de charmander).

Atrás del iban un montón de poochyenas con capas negras cubriendo todo su cuerpo

-Ríndete lagartija- Grito el más grande

-Ni lo creas- dijo aumentando su velocidad-¡Yo no me rendiré!

El pokemón gruño y ordeno a sus compañeros que ataquen, el charmander derribaba a todos uno por uno con ascuas y arañazo, cuando todos cayeron, rápidamente el líder se movió rápidamente para tratar de embestir al tipo fuego, quien esquivo el ataque saltando para después pegarle con la cola derribando a su enemigo.

El poochyena enojado cargo un colmillo rayo para después ir a morder el brazo de su rival, quien cayó al piso sangrando.

Pegándole una patada para arriba se libero el charmander para después gritar:

-AHHHH

Soltó una onda de fuego, era anillo ígneo per su rival lo esquivo con excavar, para después por detrás atacar con un colmillo hielo que congelo al charmander quedando solo su cabeza libre para decir temblando de frio:

-Ni creas que me rendiré, te demostrare mi fuerza

El pokemón enemigo le pego un cabezazo haciéndolo callar y le remato con un mordisco que fue capaz de lastimarle el pecho al haber atravesado el hielo de su pecho

Antes de que el maligno ser aniquilara al pobre pokemon indefenso, el hielo se derritió y una onda de fuego fue desatada, la habilidad de Mar Llamas había sido un combo de arañazos el enemigo fue lanzado contra un árbol para luego sentir una furiosa tormenta de ascuas, seguido de un lanzallamas, para por ultimo sentir una cuchillada dejando en estado de debilidad al pokemón rival.

Sorprendentemente se levanto, brillando para evolucionar a un mightyena, pokemón que al levantase impacto un colmillo rayo, seguido de uno de hielo y finalizo con un colmillo ígneo dejando al pokemón muy cansado

-Dejalo en paz, padre – dijo un pequeño poochyena escondido

-Y si no quiero- dijo con frialdad en sus palabras- solo eres un inútil a si que no te obedeceré

Ignorando a su hijo, ataco con un colmillo rayo al pobre pokemón moribundo, pero antes de tocarlo su hijo lo derribo lastimando a ambos

-te atreves a desafiarme, estúpido- dijo furioso el pokemón evolucionado para después atacar con garra metal a su hijo, quien esquivo ese ataque para imbactar con un colmillo rayo en el pecho de su padre, quien fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una tormenta de ascuas de parte del charmander supuestamente muerto lo derribo.

Cuando se levanto recibió un colmillo veneno de su hijo, para después ser derribado por una rueda fuego del pokemón tipo fuego. Rendido cayó al suelo derrotado por lo que los ganadores salieron corriendo

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el pokemón mordisco

-Drago- respondió el pokemón de nombre Drago- y el tuyo

\- Fang- es lo único que respondió el poochyena

Siguieron corriendo un rato más hasta que encontraron una cueva donde se durmieron. Para a la mañana siguiente, salir y buscar un lugar donde quedarse

 **Y que les pareció el primer capítulo, ¿desarrolle bien a los personajes?, bueno como verán hare un pequeño resumen:**

 **El charmander de nombre Drago estaba huyendo de una manada de poochyenas, hasta que lo alcanzaron derribo a todos y después se enfrento a su líder, en una ardua batalla lo ``derroto´´ pero evoluciono y lo derroto, pero de pronto Fang lo ayudo a derrotar al mightyena, al hacerlo se fueron y se presentaron.**

 **Ese fue el resumen, pondré el nombre del siguiente capitulo para que hagan teorías, tratare de publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titula:** El desafío para quedarse

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
